1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which provides improved mating interface.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of communication and computer technology, high density electrical connectors with conductive elements in a matrix  arrangement are desired to construct a large number of signal transmitting paths between two electronic devices. Such high density electrical connectors are widely used in internal connecting systems of servers, routers and the like devices requiring high speed data processing and communication.
One interface of the high density electrical connectors known in the art is the D-shaped interface, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,428. Such an interface comprises a metallic shielding shroud encircling a plurality of conductive terminals therein for shielding electrical termination from external electromagnetic interference. The configuration of the shielding shroud is defined by upper and lower elongated shielding walls extending forwardly from the connector, and two oppositely angled end walls which form a substantially trapezoidal shape. The trapezoidal shape provides a polarizing feature for preventing mismating. However, the shielding shroud is made of rigid metal and has a certain thickness. Consequently, when mated with a complementary connector, the shielding shroud could not elastically deform, which will lead to unwanted deformation of a corresponding mating portion of the complementary connector and further adversely affects electrical performance.
Hence, an electrical connector having an improved mating interface is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.